


The Best Years of Their Lives

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Love, M/M, Manipulations, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends they were and now, so much more. A reflection of love through the passage of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Years of Their Lives

Art by: Elfqueen55

What day brings is ever changing.

We have gone through the many ups and downs.

In any relationship it's to be expected.

But throughout it all, love has been there always.

For we were friends first.

With the passing of time, it has blossomed into so much more.

Yes, it has been the best years of our lives.

And more to come.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
